Freak the Freak Out
by Meova
Summary: After Jade and Beck come home from Karaoke Dokey, Jade freaks and cannot stop herself from taking it out on Beck. Dark stuff, dub-con, rest of warnings inside.


**A/N: Just something that got in my head at one point and wouldn't leave. I know I'm messed up inside xD Flames will be used to deepfry Kitkats, concrit will be rewarded with said Kitkats. They're yummy!**

**Warnings: If the summary wasn't clear enough, this is pretty dark and angsty. There's dubious consent bordering on noncon, bondage, gagging, self-harm, breathplay, and scissor play. **

**If there's anything I missed, let me know and let me know what you think of this please :)**

* * *

><p>That night, as they come home from Karaoke Dokey, Jade still has that annoying song in her head. It was fun then but now it's just driving her insane.<p>

Especially now that she's seething and can't wait to go somewhere she can vent.

When Beck closes the door of the RV behind him, Jade stomps to the chair and falls down into it. Out of the corner of her eye she can see her favourite scissor lying on a nearby table. Cool, maybe she can play with it later.

'What's wrong, Jade?' Beck asks, exasperated.

'You looking at Tori the entire time during karaoke.'

Beck sighs.

'She was singing a song on stage, where else was I supposed to look?'

'You could've looked at me!' Dammit, why can't she keep her voice steady?

She wipes angrily at her eyes, not caring much about the black smudges she's leaving all over her cheeks. Beck reaches over to try and rub them off but Jade smacks his hand away.

'I did! God, Jade, you can't expect my full attention at all times!'

Jade sees red and can't control herself. Beck's hand is still outstretched, so naturally she grabs it and yanks hard.

Beck stumbles and that gives her enough time to pull him over to the bed and throw him on there, straddling him before he even knows what's happening. He looks up, eyes big, completely stunned. She can probably take advantage of that, she thinks, and looks over to see a shawl of his.

Perfect.

She can just reach it from her position on top of him and grabs it, tying his hands together quickly with it. Beck finally comes to his senses again when he tries to touch Jade but has a hard time doing so. Jade doesn't even like him being able to touch her a little and knots a loose end of the shawl to the bed.

'Do I have your attention now?' Jade asks. Beck nods. 'Good.'

She leans forward just enough to feel his breath on her lips, but not enough to actually be able to kiss him. That's alright, he's struggling with his bonds, trying to reach her, and it amuses her to watch this.

His hair is begging to be touched (and she usually can't do it, either) so she runs her hands through it, musses it up and while he tries to turn his head away, it doesn't work.

'Had your fun yet?' he asks after she's finally through messing with his hair.

'Not at all.' She reaches down to unbutton his pants. 'You're mine, not Tori's, and I want you to finally get that in your head.'

'But...'

'Not a word, Beck.' Finally she's gotten his pants loose. She gets up to take them off completely and spots her scissors again.

She quickly grabs it and Beck doubles his efforts to break free.

'Don't even think about it, Jade.'

'What can you do about it?' Jade straddles him again and holds the scissors up. 'I can do anything right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me. I could cut your hair if I wanted to.' She finds a good lock of hair and pretends to cut it. 'I could hurt you if I wanted to.' The sharp edge of the blade is put against his neck and he sucks in a breath. 'Seriously hurts you,' she adds when she sees the way his underwear is tenting.

'Jade,' he whispers, following the scissors everywhere they go. She closes them again and puts them on his chest, smiling as he hisses at the cold.

'Or I could just leave you here to think.'

'Think about what?'

'Who you love.'

'This is ridiculous, you know I only love you.'

Jade laughs without humor. 'Right.'

She stands up and walks to her bag, taking duct tape out of it. Beck's wrists must be rubbed raw by now with all the struggling he's been doing, but she's not going to let him go, she's not done yet. She gets a strip of the tape and puts it over his mouth.

'I'll be right back,' she whispers in his ear before leaving the RV. But don't worry, she adds in her mind. I won't go far. I still want to hear you.

It only takes ten minutes before Beck is finally quiet again, Jade timed it, while she took the time to cool down and figure out what she wanted to do next. Maybe she could play with the scissors some more, until Beck finally understood that he belonged to her. Not to some chick that barges into Hollywood Arts uninvited (she would love to accuse Tori of being untalented too but she can't think of a way to bring that convincingly. Not when Trina is Tori's sister, anyway.)

The moment she walks back in Beck just glares at her, not that he can do much more. Jade thinks his shawl seems to be a little red and damp but no matter, a little pain would do him good. It always helps her, anyway. She rips the duct tape off his mouth and he starts pleading.

'Jade, please. If you let me go I'll show you exactly how much I love you. I won't stop until you're convinced.' He hopefully raises his wrists but Jade just looks at him and does nothing. 'You know I don't love Tori. Why else would I still be with you now, then? We are just good friends, unlike you and I. I love you.'

Jade decides that she's heard enough and puts the tape back over his mouth before she straddles him. His shirt is still on and she doesn't like it much. Her scissors are still nearby (apparently he got them off his chest with his wriggling) so she grabs them and starts cutting his shirt off.

He's trying to stop her, but he's still tied up and gagged, he can't do anything. She takes a devilish pleasure in taking her sweet time doing it, dragging the metal over his skin wherever possible, and finally Beck lies still and waits until she is done.

Maybe he's starting to learn.

As much as she would like to move on, she can't help but run her hands over his smooth skin and okay, maybe nibble a little on his jaw. That's it. Seriously.

And no one notices that she can only stop caressing him once she actually hears the cloth holding his wrists together rip.

'Struggling again?' she asks in her mock-Tori-voice. 'I will have to do something about that.'

She can just reach the roll of duct tape and Beck's eyes widen in fear when he sees that. She pays no attention to it and just tapes over the cloth, wraps it tightly so he won't even be able to move his hands.

The scissors are on top of the bundle of cloth that used to be his shirt. She grabs them, weighing them in her hands, opening them and running the sharp edge over her arm. A pink line appears and she decides it's not enough. What she needs now is clarity, a clean cut, and she knows what to do.

She presses harder, pushes through her skin in a practised movement. Blood wells up from the cut and Beck makes an unidentified sound. When she looks at him she sees that his eyes are squeezed shut.

It's easy to get his attention on her again, she just runs the now-slick blade of the scissors over his chest. His eyes open and she sees his nostrils flare in an attempt to suck in enough air.

Still, he's not struggling so it's alright.

Now on to the lesson.

The wound on her arm stings but Jade loves it. This is the good pain she's always aching to feel. Maybe Beck needs to feel it too to finally clear his head. He should know that he's hers, dammit, and that she will never let him go. She needs him, she can't live without him and...

Well. Maybe she should stop that train of thought right there.

She leaves the scissors resting against his skin for the time being. She wraps her hand around his neck, squeezes a little and watches as his eyes flutter closed and he bares his neck further to her. Strange. She never knew he had a thing for that.

Anyway.

She leans forward until she can whisper in his ear.

'Your every breath belongs to me. Did you know that?'

He nods, weakly pulling at his bonds but not really struggling. Jade doesn't know what to make of this. It's all spinning out of control now, she doesn't even remember why she started this whole situation, oh right Tori, it's all coming back now, and she grips Beck's neck even tighter. He can't even breathe anymore, and it scares her, so she lets go quickly.

'If I wanted to, I could hurt you and you wouldn't even be able to defend yourself.'

The scissors are still right there and she takes then, puts them against Beck's arm and presses in just a little, just enough to see the skin pale. His breathing, already so shallow, quickens even more when he feels the bite of the metal.

She wants to see his blood, really does, but the (more or less) rational part in her mind is screaming at her and finally it wins out. She lifts the scissors, throws them across the room and starts undressing herself. He follows her every movement, watches as she pulls the shirt over her head, as she reaches backwards to unclasp her bra, as she pulls down her skirt and panties at the same time.

It's the work of a second to pull down his underwear as well as look for a condom. She rolls it on and sinks down on his dick. He moans and struggles again. Jade wants to hear him,so she pulls the tape off his mouth. She wants to kiss him but at the same time she doesn't want to either, so she settles for riding him over and over again.

'Don't even dare coming before I do,' she manages to grit out between her clenched teeth. She reaches down and wraps her hand around Beck's throat again, squeezing lightly. He has to fight to hold himself back.

She's so close, she doesn't even know why, but the moment she reaches between her legs to get herself off she falls over the edge and comes, squeezing Beck's throat harder, cutting off his airflow completely in the progress. He thrusts up into her once instinctively, then comes too.

When she comes to her senses again, she looks at the situation and wants to go home and cry. Why did she do this? Of course Beck loves her, he was right all along. If he didn't he would have left her a long time ago. Why didn't she listen?

She reaches over and unties his shawl from the headboard. It's impossible to get through the

multiple layers of duct tape, so she gets the scissors again (well, she notices the condom still on Beck's dick before that and gets rid of that first) and cuts through it. Her vision grows hazy halfway through and she wipes angrily at her cheeks.

Beck reaches out to her but she dodges him, slips of the bed and tries to find her clothes quickly enough so she can go home and feel bad and maybe even play some more with her scissors, but before she can even locate her panties Beck has wrapped his arms around her and pulls her back to the bed.

'Let me go!' She trashes against his hold on her but he won't let up until they're both on the bed.

'Did you get it all out of your system now?' Beck asks.

Jade nods, trying to stop the flood of tears flowing down her face. It doesn't work very well.

Beck rearranges her until her head is on his chest and his arms are around her.

'Next time, don't bottle it up like that, alright?' He kisses the top of her head.

Jade knows they have some serious talking to do soon but right now, she's so tired, her arm hurts (with the new wound and the memories of all the other times) and all she wants to do is be in Beck's arms and feel safe.

It can wait until tomorrow, she's sure.


End file.
